


Treatment of a Lady

by kickcows



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Grell finds herself in a very compromising situation with a certain demon. Gift fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lainie (mislainieous)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mislainieous/gifts).



> This is a gift/request from a friend of mine. She requested these three, and I was more than happy to oblige. Please note that this is my first time writing Grell like this, so I've used a combination of both Takuya Uehara's portrayal of Grell in Namashitsuji, Fukuyama Jun's portrayal in the anime, with a dash of canon Grell. Please enjoy!

* * *

***

Brick rubs against her back, as she’s forced against a wall, the metallic tang of blood on her tongue sending blood rushing towards the south of her body. Her chainsaw drops to the ground, the grass she’s standing on muting the sound of the fall. Grell groans low, opening her mouth for the person she’s sparring with, the sound becoming muted as her assailant’s mouth connects with hers, their tongues colliding together with enough force to knock her head back against the wall. Her groan turns into a pained one, but it’s brief and fleeting, the toned body of her assailant pushing against her brings pleasure back to the forefront of her mind.

“Why are we outside?” A voice whispers into her ear, making her want to scream at how seductive it sounds, how unfair that this man - demon - can make her feel. “Wouldn’t you rather be inside, laying down on a comfortable bed?”

Her cheeks heat up, as long strands of red hair begin to go flying, as she shakes her head. “Wouldn’t that be wrong, Sebas-chan?” Her glasses hang askew, barely staying on the tip of her nose. “What about the others?”

“Ah, but that’s why I wish to take things inside,” Sebastian Michaelis’ breath feels like the inferno of Hell on the shell of her ear. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Pushing off the wall with her heel, she offers her hand to him, which he takes. “A lady never refuses a request from a suitor.”

It takes them no time to head into a bedroom, one of the many on the Phantomhive estate. Grell stops short when she sees that the room is already occupied by one person. “I-Is this my surprise??” She asks, staring at the naked man laying on the bed.

“Is it a bad one?” Laughter fills the room, as the man on the bed answers her. “Because, I can leave if you want.”

She stares at the rogue reaper, knowing that he’s a fugitive, but can’t quite seem to care at the moment. Approaching the bed, she admires Undertaker’s naked form, salivating at how well endowed the former reaper is. “I don’t have a problem, unless you have a problem, sweetie.” She winks, blows him a kiss, adoring the laughter the reaper she strives to be most makes at her actions.

“The only problem I have is that you are too far away,” Undertaker teases, patting the bed. “Join me? Or, should I say, us?”

She blinks, and sees Sebastian is now laying on the bed next to him, in the same state of dress as the former reaper. She twitters, fanning herself, trying to comprehend just what’s happening right now. “What have I done to deserve such a wonderful surprise??” Grell asks, kicking off her heels, shimmying out of her pants. Yanking off her glasses, she twirls them around in her hand, before tossing them across the room.

“Do you need something to deserve this?” Sebastian asks, pulling away from Undertaker, as the two men finish sharing a deep kiss.

Grell almost races to pick up her glasses, but the moment has already passed, and it would do no good to delay any further, so she rips off her jacket and takes off her shirt, leaving her thigh high stockings on, as well as her satin bikini underwear. Her arousal is plain to see, as the tip peeks out from the elastic band of her underwear. She goes to sit on the bed, and is pulled down by both men, who each grab onto one of her legs, and begin to kiss the top of her thighs, as the stockings are rolled down.

“W-W-What are you doing?” She giggles madly, loving the attention that both men are bestowing upon her. Lips touch her calves, then begin to kiss her ankle, then the top of her foot. “S-Stop it right now!” Grell makes a show of not really meaning what she says, as she extends her legs out, bending her feet so that both men will continue to scatter kisses on her body.

Undertaker’s distinct laugh causes a chill to work up her spine, as a long black fingernail dips underneath the fabric of her panties on her hipbone. “My dear, how are we ever to have our way with you, if you insist on keeping these on?”

“I’m sure you two strapping men can figure out how to take them off of a lady’s body,” she wiggles her eyebrows at him, controlling her laughter. “Or, am I wrong about the both of you?”

The sound of fabric tearing has her gasping, as she feels Sebastian yank them off of her. He pulls her roughly towards him, her back connecting to his chest. “You’re such a little slut, Ms. Sutcliff,” Sebastian purrs into her ear.

“I’m know I’m just a slut, but I’m your slut, right?” She leans her head back, moaning softly as she feels something wet touch the tip of her arousal. Looking down, she sees Undertaker kissing it, his reaper eyes staring up at her with a hint of a smirk on his lips. “D-Don’t stop on the count of me, darling.”

The tip of Sebastian’s cock rubs against her entrance. “You are many things, Ms. Sutcliff, but a slut isn’t one of them.” His whispered words make her whimper, as Undertaker pulls her arousal into his mouth.

“Aaah…” She moans, arching her back, as she feels Sebastian push into her. It doesn’t hurt, even though she hasn’t been prepped properly. “N-Naughty demon~,” she moans low, eyes falling closed as she allows her body to be taken by these two men.

A hard thrust of Sebastian’s hips as her moving her hips forward hard, Undertaker moving with the two of them. Her low moans don’t carry very far, as Sebastian is kissing her once more, their tongues twisting together as he thrusts deeper into her body. Her body feels like it’s on fire, torn between focusing on what the former reaper is doing to her arousal, versus what the demon is doing to her with his cock. She breaks off the kiss, moaning loud as one hard thrust has Sebastian striking her prostate, making the hair on her arms stand up.

It becomes more ferocious, which only eggs on her desire for these two men. She’s screaming with each thrust and suck, the sounds of her lovers mixing with her cries to create a beautiful song. A few hard thrusts later, and the climax of the song occurs, her voice cracking as Undertaker swallows her release with a low moan. She hears Sebastian whisper her name into her ear, and then feels the rush of the demon’s cum fill her up. A soft mewl leaves her throat, as her body goes lax, resting herself against Sebastian’s shoulder, trying to control her breathing.

“I say,” Undertaker pulls back, wiping off his mouth. “What shall we do now, senpai?”

Blinking, she looks down at him, her entire body still a mess of limbs. “Hmmm? Whatever you want, Undertaker.”

“Undertaker?” The mouth moves. “Grell-senpai, you need to quit daydreaming!”

Fingers snap in front of her face, the delightful imagery of Undertaker and Sebastian now gone from her vision, and instead, the face of her coworker is in front of her. “Are you back with me now, Grell-senpai?” Ronald Knox asks, a worried look on his face. “Where’d you go?”

“N-Nowhere, Ronnie,” she looks down at her lap, and can see that she’s got an epic problem. Thinking of the most horrendous thing that she can, she wills her hard-on to disappear. “Now, what is it you were saying?” She asks, hoping that her face isn’t as flushed as it feels.

Of course it had been a dream. Sebastian would never have been that nice to her. With a sad sigh, she looks back at work, and decides that maybe stalking the demon wasn’t such a great idea anymore. Not if these daydreams were the repercussions of it. Ronald says something, which she laughs at, feeling the normalcy return bit by bit, the daydream disappearing into nothingness.


End file.
